4_funfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Majnkraft
Nic Majnkraft (niem. Mein Kraft, Moja Potęga, lub ang. Mine Craft, Mój Krawiec) – symulator Zespołu Adolfa (choroby Einsführera) polegający na recyklingu kostek różnorakiego typu w celu budowania różnych budynków i przedmiotów. Dzieło Notcha i reszty Mojangu. Jego oficjalne pirackie kopie są dostępne dla PC, Xboxa 360°, Androida i iOS. Dostępna od niedawna w (nie)pełnej wersji.1. Gra o dziwo jest nadal rozwijana. Historia pofsdania Na początku był chaos. Z chaosu wyłonił się Infiniminer. Infiniminer panował dobrze, ale się skończył. Jednakże, kilka dni wcześniej, szwedzki wiking z blond czarnymi włosami i niebieskimi brązowymi oczami, postanowił stworzyć własną wersję gry. I stała się światłość, zaś od tego momentu po dziś dzień miliony graczy na całym świecie oddają mu cześć, uwielbienie i datki na rozwój gry. Wersje Classic – stara i nieaktualna, lecz darmowa wersja gry. Idealnie spełnia swoje zadanie – odpędzanie potencjalnych klientów swoją topornością i brakiem funkcjonalności. Jest jednak lepsza niż kolejne wersje, ponieważ jest tutaj wiele więcej grieferów i noobów którzy wzbogacają akcję gry. Krążą słuchy, że istnieją ludzie, którzy, mimo posiadania konta premium, dalej grają w Classica. Alfa – poprzedniczka Bety, a tak naprawdę to ona sama w poprzedniej formie, tylko twórca tak postanowił. No cóż. Beta – stale aktualizowana wersja. uprzejmość autora i publiczne wydawanie testowych wersji spotkało się z wdzięcznością graczy w formie ciągłego narzekania na to, że oprogramowanie w fazie tworzenia niedopuszczalnie zawiera błędy i niedociągnięcia. Tak naprawdę to stworzona tylko aby autor mógł sobie więcej zarobić, bowiem od kiedy gra weszła do bety więcej kosztuje. NiePełna – wersja gry, która mimo ciągłych aktualizacji i bugfixów została uznana za jej ostateczną wersję. Co ciekawe zmian w stosunku wersji 1.0.0 do ostatniej edycji jest tyle, co kot napłakał. Najważniejszą zmianą jest natomiast podwyższenie ceny za konto premium. Postacie Ty – jesteś jakimś człowieczkiem, wyrzuconym gdzieś w przestrzeń, wokół siebie masz drzewa, trawę i nawet (O dziwo!) powietrze. Budujesz dom i inne niepotrzebne ci rzeczy. Zawsze chodzisz w tych samych rzeczach (błękitna koszulka, niebieskie spodnie), chyba że kupiłeś (nie)pełną wersję i masz możliwość zmiany swojego wyglądu wedle własnego gustu. No, ewentualnie sieknąłeś kilka krów i zrobiłeś sobie ubranie na wzór homo habilis. Przyjazne Bałwan (Śnieżny golem) – kolejny potwór, którego można stworzyć. Jest ze śniegu i ma dynię na głowie. Służy głównie do atakowania wściekłych potworów, ale mu się nie udaje, dlatego mogą atakować samych siebie i zginąć. Jest to jeden z najmądrzejszych mobków. Wilk – rzadki, wg. większości (czytaj: wszystkich) graczy jest potfforńe słitaśny. Są trzy rodzaje wilczków: Oswojony wilk – dajesz takiemu dzikiemu potworowi mnóstwo kości lub mięsa, aż ten dostanie choroby mózgu, objawiającej się wybuchem bomby wodorowej koloru różowego z wnętrza wilka. Wtedy to wilk jest oswojony, i będzie chodził za tobą do przyjazdu wiadomo kogo, lub dopóty nie każesz mu siąść. Dziki wilk – każdy wilk jest na początku dziki. Taki ma w czterech literach, czy obok niego przejdziesz, czy dasz mu kawałek mięcha. Reaguje dopiero, gdy dasz mu w mordę albo poczęstujesz go kosteczką. Wrogi wilk – dziki wilk którego walniemy po pysku momentalnie dostaje nagle jakiejś odmiany reulatyzmu, oki świecą mu się na czerwono, a dodatkowo zamienia się w jeszcze gorszego brudasa, niż przedtem. Takowemu najlepiej rąbnąć w mordę, zanim On rąbnie ciebie. Koty – ewolucja ocelotów. Do gry dodany dzięki protestom graczy przeciw wywyższania psów, które od dawna były w grze nad kotami. Występują odmiany różniące się kolorem: rudy Garfield, czarno-biały oraz buro-szary. Wydają odgłosy zarzynania świni. Ich funkcja w grze opiera się na... niczym. Wielbiciele kotów są jednak zadowoleni, a zyski ze sprzedaży wzrosły o ok. 0000000,1%. Pasywne Świnia – różowy klocek z czterema nóżkami, który chodzi w tę i tamtą stronę bez żadnego celu. Wypada z niej bekon, który po zjedzeniu zamiast zatruć, to leczy cię. Podpalając świnkę, możemy zdobyć od razu upieczone schabowce. Notch w jednym ze swoich wywiadów przyznał skrycie, że w dzieciństwie miał skłonności do zabaw z ogniem i zwierzątkami hodowlanymi naraz. Zwierzako-obrońcy jednak nie widzą żadnego powiązania. Owca terrorystka – gdy ją pogłaszczemy nożycami wypada nam wełna. Owca szczególnie lubi chodzić po twoich koffanych łupraffach i gnieść je, aż zrobi się mąka. Trawa służy mu jako specyfik do magicznej regeneracji swojej wełny, dzięki czemu z jednej owieczki możemy czerpać nieskończone ilości wełny. Dodatkowo, w celu dodania większej ilości realizmu (tak, da się jeszcze coś dodać) do gry, panowie z Modziangu dodali możliwość malowania owieczek za pomocą farb, barwników, czy nawet nasionek kakaowca. Z „kolorowych” owieczek możemy zdobyć nawet do 3 kawałków wełny, podczas gdy farbując jeden kawałek zużyjemy tyle samo barwnika. Krowa – mlekodajne nie wiadomo co. Możemy podejść do niego z wiadrem i wydoić, przynajmniej w teorii. Jeżeli go utłuczemy to wypada skóra, z której można zrobić sobie filcowe buty, oraz steki, które powodują przyrost masy. Grzybowa krowa (Krówkomor, Muuchomor lub Mooshroom) – zupogrzybowodajne zwierzę, które pożera wszystkie miski i daje jedną zupę grzybową. Kiedyś były krowami, które zjadły za dużo psychotropów. Na niej rosną czerwone muchomory (mają świetne warunki do rozwoju). Jeśli się je obetnie nożycami, wybucha i zamienia się w zwykłą krowę. Bardzo lubi się rozmnażać. Kura – na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina biały, latający karton (w sumie tak jak wszystko w Minecrafcie). Wypada z niej jeden surowy kurczak i piórka, których możemy użyć do robienia strzał. Na dodatek kura składa płaskie jajka, których można użyć do robienia ciasta, albo po prostu nimi w coś rzucić i liczyć na pojawienie się kurczaka. Koń - kupa klocków (WOW) która łazi tu i tam oraz wydaje odgłosy kastracji. Można go oswoić klikając na niego aż nam się ręka wyczerpie. Potem dajemy mu siodło i męczymy mu dupę, ponieważ chcemy na nim pojeździć gdy on ma przerwę. Ośmiorniczka (Squid) – pływa w wodzie, a czasem – gdy ma ochotę – w powietrzu, przypomina headcrab'a z Half-Life'a (do Notcha już dobierają się panowie z Valve). Jej piękna, wyposażona w rzędy ostrych jak brzytwa zębów morda ma skłonność do straszenia młodszych graczy bardziej, niż wszystkie potwory. Pomimo nalegań graczy, by przerażającą kałamarnicę dodać do grupy potworów agresywnych, Mojang uparcie zostało przy swojej koncepcji. Mieszkaniec wioski – ludzka wersja Skalmara ze Spongeboba Kanciastomajtego. Mieszkają w wiosce, w pustych, małych na 2x2 lub 3x3 bloki bogatych apartamentach z luksusową podłogą z dirtu oraz ergonomicznymi fotelami ze schodów. Nie martwią się, że zwierzęta zniszczą im wszystkie uprawy lub zostanie zabita połowa wioski. Oceloty – małe, pomarańczowe kwadratowe prostokąty (LOL), biegające bezustannie po dżungli. Nie odczuwają zmęczenia, lecz po podaniu im pysznej rybusi, nagle zmienia się w zwykłego kociaka. Po jego zabiciu możemy zdobyć powietrze. Nietoperze – świeży stworek, który wnerwia niesamowicie. Lata tu i tam, piszczy nam nad głowami, ale za to jest jedynym mobem z możliwością snu. Wisi wtedy jak debil na dole klocka i wygląda jak przyklejona kupa. Gdy podejdziemy, wie kto tu rządzi i zwiewa od nas. Neutralne Żelazny golem – nieliczni tylko wiedzą że można go stworzyć z bloków żelaza i dyni. Wielki, stalowy goryl obrośnięty mchem chroniący swoich Skalmarów opisanych wyżej. Panicznie boi się wody, lecz za to nie ma lęku wysokości. Atakowanie go nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, gdyż potrafi w ciągu 0,5 sekundy wysłać cię do krainy rozkoszy. Świnia zombie (Zombie Pigman) – znajduje się w domu Lucka. Łazi ze niezniszczalnym złotym mieczykiem i cieszy japę. Gdy go uderzymy, to woła swoich kumpli i rusza na ciebie. Jak odejdziesz na dużą odległość, dostaje ataku ADHD i staje się znowu neutralny. Zombie Pigman tworzy się też po uderzeniu piorunem w świnie. Enderman – nowy, doprowadzający do szału potwór. Kiedy na niego popatrzysz, pomyślisz że to Hirołbrajn. Wysoki czarny szkielet z fioletowymi oczami. Może ruszać bloki. Umie się teleportować. Na szczęście atakuje cię tylko gdy na niego popatrzysz i znów skupisz wzrok na swoich Sw33taśnich Pi3sk4ch. Unika wody wszelkiego rodzaju. Pająk (w dzień) – zachowuje się jak zwykły pająk, tylko że zaatakuje cię wtedy, kiedy to ty go pacniesz. Wrogie Zombie – według niektórych jest to inny człowieczek, zupełnie taki jak ty, co przedawkował z brokułami, które zawładnęły jego umysłem i spowodowały, że stał się zielony i dostał bzika na punkcie Ciebie (tak, też nie wiem czemu akurat na ciebie). Olbrzym – zwykły zombiaczek, który przedawkował z Danonkami. Został usunięty Bóg wie czemu. Szkielet (Sniper Elite) – wielka, ruchoma skamieniałość, która w jakiś magiczny sposób umie posługiwać się łukiem z nieskończoną ilością strzał, którymi szkieletor cię bombarduje każdej nocy. Czarny szkielet – netherowa odmiana. Ciemny jak murzyn. Z jego głowy można zrobić bossa. Pająk – chodzą pogłoski, że takie pająki pojawiają się w Czarnobylu, więc Notch po wycieczce z pięknej ukraińskiej elektrowni, postanowił dodać te pajączki do gry. Łażą po ścianach i wypada z nich nitka do czyszczenia zębów. Pająk jaskiniowy – podobny do poprzedniego, tylko, że bardziej niebieski i jak Cię ugryzie, to co jakiś czas tracisz serduszka. Najdziwniejszym faktem jest to, że występuje w jaskiniach. Creeper (znany też jako „Łamacz klawiatur”) – początkowo zamiast niego dodany miał być afgański kamikadze, lecz ze względu na telefon „Wujka Osamy”, został dodany przypominający ogórek kiszony potworek. Stwór ten został powodem do kupienia nowej klawiatury, myszki, komputera i monitora przez 99,9% graczy. Creeper aż syczy z radości, gdy widzi twoją radosną buźkę, lecz niestety, ta radość jest śmiertelna zarówno dla ciebie, jak i stworków w pobliżu.Jest to nieudany model świnki peppy której nie wprowadzono z powodu 0 IQ. Super-Creeper – powstaje wtedy, gdy zwykły Creeper zostaje walnięty przez piorun. Wtedy Creepera otacza niebieska aura, a sam stworek wydziela mnóstwo światła. Gdy wybuchnie, możesz się spodziewać śmierci natychmiastowej i otoczenia w zasięgu 10+ klocków. Slime – zielony, kwadratowy glutek, skaczący po niektórych jaskiniach w poszukiwaniu Ciebie. Podczas ich skoku słychać bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk, przypominający robótki ręczne, przez co 99% graczy Minecafta po prostu śmieje się i dziwi, skąd Notch wziął na to efekt specjalny. Ghast – wielki, latający biały glut z dziewięcioma mackami, który jedyne co robi, to strzela w ciebie i Zombie Pigmenów kulkami Bóg wie z czego zrobionymi, które, o dziwo, płoną i eksplodują w kontakcie z gruntem bądź innym stworkiem. Wydaje dźwięki podobne do tych, które wykrzykuje kastrowany pies. Spider Jockey – jest połączeniem szkieletu i pająka. Możemy go spotkać, gdy jakiemuś niewyżytemu szkieletowi zechce się ujeżdżać pajączka. Walczy się z nim bardzo rzadko, nie tylko z powodu ich minimalnej szansy na spawn, ale także dlatego, że zanim do ciebie dojdzie, zazwyczaj sam zginie od własnych strzał albo z powodu niezgodności między Szkieletem i Pająkiem (często kończącej się śmiercią ich obu). Rybik cukrowy (Silverfish) – wbrew pozorom nie jest rybą i nie żywi się cukrem (Notch znowu nas okłamał BUUU). Właściwie to wpieprza wszystkie biblioteczki, deski i drzewa. Więc jeżeli masz dom z drewna, to radzę Ci go unikać. Często chowa się w upieczonym kamieniu, bruku lub kamiennych cegłach, które są jego domkiem. Gdy go zniszczysz, rzuci się na ciebie w odwecie, przy okazji wzywając po drodze kumpli z innych bloków. (Bo przecież zniszczyłeś jego domek, co nie? Griefer z Ciebie!) Płomyczek (Blaze) – Żółty bratanek Ghasta z krążącymi patykami wokół niego. Ma piękną Netherową willę. Rzuca ognistymi, niewybuchającymi kulami, których ma nieskończoność. Czasami się jara lub sam jara konopię. Kostka magmy (Magma cube) – najbliższy krewny Slime'a, ale jest brązowo-czarny i podczas skoku rozdziela się na kotlety. Z kolegą wyżej mieszka w Netherowym Pałacu. Nie wydaje dźwięków swego zielonego bratanka. Jest odporny na upadek, ogień i lawę, więc nie ma sposobu, aby go zabić. Wiedźma (Witch) – Powstała od skalmarów, jednak nie czuje się dobrze w towarzystwie klonów, dlatego mieszka na bagnach. Od wieśniaków różni się posiadaniem pryszcza na nosie. Chodzi w szlafroczku i posiada kultową czarodziejską czapkę. Straszy cię machając nosem i obrzucając cię miksturami, gdy zrobisz jej wjazd na chatę. Smok Kresu (Enderdragon) – Potwór składający się z większej ilości sześcianów niż reszta. Zamieszkuje sam z Endermanami na Końcu Świata. Jeden mobów, który ma pasek życia. Niszczy wszystko, oprócz skały macierzystej, obsydianu i Kamienia Kresu. Jest nie do pokonania, nawet w trybie Creative, ze strzałami i diamentowym mieczem. Po jego zniszczeniu smok zaczyna się świecić i gnije w powietrzu. Potem wysypują się punkty doświadczenia (nie twoje, smoka) i pojawia się fontanna z portalem i jajem (bo zrobiłeś mu dziecko) na szczycie. Gdy wskoczysz w portal, automatycznie kończysz grę (i nie ma powrotu). Wither – najnowszy noob w Majnkrafcie. Trójgłowy latający szkielet, który lubi dawać wszystkim. Można go stworzyć z czterech sztuk piasku dusz i głów czarnego szkieleta. Drugi mob z paskiem życia. Jest o tyle zły, że jest agresywny przeciwko wszystkiemu co nie klasyfikuje się jako umarły (np. Szkielet czy Zombie). Itemki Kilof – dzięki temu urządzenia możemy kopać !!! Istnieją różne kilofy, ale najlepszy jest drewniany. Siekiera – umożliwia rąbanie drzewa. Oczywiście logika majnkrafta pozwala rombać drewno rękom. Płot – ma wysokość jednego bloku ale gdy podskoczysz zmienia wysokość na 1,5 powodując, że nie przejdziesz! Dirt (kupa, ziemia, brud) - najbardziej przydatny itemek. Można z niego zrobić bunkier antyhitlerowski. Dynia - pomarańczowa osłona na morde. Gdy ją założysz Endermany stracą resztki mózgu i nie będą cie widzieć. Patyk - wcześniejsza forma miecza. Jest jedną z najlepszych broni w Majnkrafcie. Miecz - sztylet na patyku tworzony nie wiadomo po co i nie wiadomo jak. Ludzie i Creepery myślą że to najlepsza broń. Mylą się jednak, albowiem najlepszą bronią jest ręka. Ender Perła - jedno z najbardziej przydatnych narzędzia grieferów pana Hitlera. Służy do szybkiej ucieczki po zniszczeniu komuś domu. DżejDżejDżoker nie wie do czego służy. Diament - idealna łapówka, przedmiot który jest często wykorzystywany jako przynęta. Jest wielbiony przez wszystkich noobów. Kompas - okrągły itemek w igłą czerwoną od krwi mobów. Służy do błędnego pokazywania spawnu. W netherze kompas sie psuje i pokazuje mnóstwo spawnów bez przerwy kręcac się we wszystkich kierunkach. Oko pajajajajajjajająka - czerwone oko nie wyglądające jak oko. Służy do marynowania grzybków halucynków i fermentowania mleka. Jeśli jesteś hardkorem, możesz je jeść. Płyta Muzyczna - wielokolorowe dyski ze schizową muzyką dla dzieci neo i emosów. Płomienna Różdżka - kijek dropiący z Blejzuf. Nooby uważają że można nią podpalać. Frajerwerki - czerwono-białe rakiety, które po wystrzeleniu wysyłają w niebo sygnały SOS w postaci gwiazd. Frajerwerki błędnie są nazywane fajerwerkami. Ziemniak - żółte krzywe kółko które można zjeść. Jajko Spawnu - jaja ukradzione mobom. Na trybie Kriejtif można z jednego jajka zrodzić nieskończonosć mobków. Stół do Zaklęć - powoduje że włożony do niego itemek fajnie świeci i ma kilka dodatkowych efektów. Mikstura - wymioty w szklanej butelce powodujące różnorakie efekty psychiczne. Wełna - białe kwadrartowe jedzenie którego nie można jeść. Dropi z owiec. Obsydian - ulubiony bloczek grieferów. Służy do robienia portalu do nieba, tworzenia wyżej wymienionego stołu do zaklęć. Książka - sklejone kartki połączone w książkę, której magicznym sposobem nie da się otworzyć (LOL). Torba Atramentu - gdyby był w Majnkraftcie spray, można by tym atramentem mazać po ścianach spawnpointu na serwerach. Mleko - magiczne mleko utrzymujące się w wiaderku nawet po wybuchu elektrowni jądrowej. Służy do robienia ciasta i mleka. Szmaragd - zielona kupa nietoperza. Wygląda jak błyszczący rubin i można ją wsadzić w dupę wieśniakom by dali nam zboże, miecze, szkło i inne zbędne gówna które i tak stracimy w lawie w czasie wyprawy po diamenty. Powietrze - jest wśród nas, jednak go nie widać. Można przez nie przejść. Powietrze jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie nie respią się moby. Masło - błędnie nazywana złotem żóła sztabka. Multiplayer Szanowny Stwórca Majnkrafta dał możliwosć gry z innymi noobami na serwerach prowadzonych przez 4-letnie dzieci banujące za samo wejście na serwer. Ależ to sprawiedliwe, prawda? Ciekawostki Dawniej Notch nadzorował produkcję tego (s)hitu ale po telefonie od obrońców zwierząt (w końcu Notch promuje agresję wobec tych kwadratowych stworzeń) obarczył tym obowiązkiem Jensa Bergensteina. Po zabiciu Notcha dropi z niego jabłko lub Jabol. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Odmóżdżacze Kategoria:Królowie Świata